


Till War Tear Us Apart

by strawberryjamforever



Series: AmeRus and Other Russian Ships *Fluff* [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: EngRus - Freeform, M/M, RusEng - Freeform, some what historical, wwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjamforever/pseuds/strawberryjamforever
Summary: Russia seeks a new life in England, but the Great War get's in the way.





	Till War Tear Us Apart

War had already started in Eastern Europe and was spreading to the west like blood on cloth. Fear and paranoia flooded the mind of many Europeans on the west. Trying to live the most normal lives as they can, because they know it won't be the same once the war is over.

The skies of London were cloudy as usual and depressing to most, always threatening to rain. Yet the same sky meant something to the Russian: paradise. He had left his worthless life back in the Motherland, seeking happiness in a different world. 

Life in Russia was a struggle, the common people, the descendants of serfs, are pushed around by those above them. Little change happens since Alexander II, the mass fought each day to see the morning star once more. Ivan Braginsky had a feeling in his stomach, a nightmare: never able to feel warm rays of light. At night when it was a decent temperature he would sleep outside, look upwards to the mysterious night as latter. Determining that one day he'll be living up there, with the gods along with his friends, and his unknown family. 

As long as he can recall he had no family, well at least no one bothers to inform him, yet the small group of children that accepted him was more than enough. They supported each other to live on, but it's the real world and some weren't strong enough. 

The country lacks many vital resources, and food was their main problem, the Tsar couldn't sustain the countless hungry mouths. Parents sacrificing themselves for the young ones the future of the country. Ivan saw families parish due to starvation, feared he would also leave or worse his family.

Life is both a blessing and a curse, you feel love and happiness in one moment in time, in a fraction of a second all you see is sadness. You just want to end it all. Ivan learned the hardship of the living. 

He remembers it very clearly, he was out doing his regular routine. Every kid had a chore to do that helps them survive the cold winter. His was to get any edible food, the boys trusted him to find plenty and equally split among them.

The day was in his favor, the price of bread had dropped, attracting many people to the markets. The crowds made it easier to steal at least two loaves of bread if lucky. He brought his little brother along to demonstrate the perfect snatch. The boys squeezed through desperate mothers, slowly, he and Dimitri -the youngest of the group- hid under the table covered by a handmade red cloth. Ivan looked towards his brother signaling to get ready to extend his little arm, in the count of three they will grab a loaf and run. 1...2...3! The tiny hands grab the nearest thing they touch, and ran, surprising the mass with their actions.

"Thefts, catch those brats!" The old woman screamed 

 

The Russian soldiers in position nearby took action immediately. Spotting the boys running by, they took off right after them.

"Run!" Ivan yelled as he extended his arm, holding the little ones. 

They ran through the crowd of thousands, dodging everyone, through alleys, and bridges. Ivan dared to look back, he saw no one. 

Stopping at their tracks. They stared at each other, grins appeared in their faces, sweet laughter escaped from their mouths. Another day for the Braginskys.

Returning to their home, the big tent made of worn cloth. The unsettling atmosphere, causing their little hearts to race. High-pitched whimpers were heard from inside, Ivan was in a panic and barge into the tent.

"What happen?" He manages to ask with the lump in his throat.

Peter, the second oldest guided Ivan outside to explain. He wanted to avoid the conversations, he didn't want to sadden Ivan's life more.

"Ivan, ...I ..want you to be strong ok?"

"What's going on?"

He looks into those innocent eyes, he couldn't tell him, but he had to get Ivan through it.

"Vanya...when someone has suffered long enough.. err God shows mercy on them, by taking them to live in paradise with him. Where they no longer suffer, and Viktor was invited to live there." Peter's face was glowing with tears.

"I don't understand." Ivan was more lost than before.

"Viktor is.... dead. Please, be strong for him." Peter embraced him, Ivan finally understood his big brother was gone.

The funeral was a heavy burden for him. Since Viktor's death, he strived to get out of there. 

Years later, all horrors were put to an end when he took his first step on British soil. 

Walking down the ramp from the ship. A group of older men with disgusted faces, dressed in high-class attire, with a cigar in their mouths, and long white beards; were insulted by their existence. 

They spat on the immigrants as they were trying to walk down the dock. Struggling with their bags and suitcases, they kept walking with their heads looking forward. Forward to a better future. With their children behind them afraid of what's next to come. 

"GO BACK TO YOUR COUNTY!!" The small crowd yelled, as one of the men threw an apple towards Ivan.

The apple gain velocity, luckily Ivan saw the red sphere coming from the corner of his eye. In an immediate action, he caught it. Staring at the perfectly ripe apple he looks at the men. 'How could they waste good food?'

Their expressions changed from surprised to fear; Ivan marched to them slowly taking a bite of it. 

"Thank you, for the apple." Looking them straight in the eye putting fear into their soul.

Having another bite, he left the docks only to stop by another man.

"Hey, Mister!" 

'Oh great, just what I needed' Ivan kept his thought within him.

"Did I do something wrong, Sir?" He turned to him a smaller blonde man. His physical appearance baffled him. How can a commanding voice come out of that?

"Well... no. I wanted to compliment you. I've never seen an immigrant act with such confidence front of the Nativist." He faced upward his eyes laying at the attractive features of the newcomer.

Ivan stared, he didn't know how to respond. "Umm...uh thank you, Sir" wording as a question.

"Call me Arthur." 

Ivan was grateful for their encounter. He sighs with ease, stirring the soup, he sprinkles salt into the mix. Raising the wooden spoon to his mouth, he swallows, tasting perfection. Grabbing two decorative Russian bowls, he poured the soup in, placing them on their small table, and fetch their eating utensils.

"The Soup is ready, Honey!" Ivan shouted.

Arthur glanced at his partner from his newspaper with a loving grin. "I'm coming." Walking towards the dining room he thought: I'm the luckiest man alive.

Wrapping his arms around his neck. Arthur whisper in his pale ear: "Smells delicious. Sweetheart" 

"I hope you're right"

"Don't you ever doubt yourself." Giving a small peck on his nose, Arthur, let go and sat across the table. "How was your day?" He gently savors the taste with jubilant, he was never disappointed by his husband's cooking. 

"Well, it was like any other day. Cleaning, cooking, and reading. How was work?" The words were given quickly, hiding the truth.

Arthur felt like something off he answered too quickly. Usually, Ivan would talk non-stop about the English lifestyle. There's always something that enlights him, the other day he was shocked by the violent game of rugby. 

"Ivan, is there something wrong?"

"Yes..." Ivan's voice lacked any sign of life.

"Talk to me, Sweetheart." He reached towards his hand, rubbing it in a circular motion with his thumbs.

Shaking he responded, "I'm afraid." Tears broke out.

Arthur quickly went to comfort him. Leading them to the sofa. His heart was racing with anger and sadness. His arm around Ivan he messaged his shoulders

"What's frightening you?" He looks at Ivan with a concerned look. 

The Russian hid his face in his hands. "The war." 

"Don't worry it won't reach us. If it does I'll protect you. Alright? Anyways the Russians won't be able to draft you. You're safe." He kissed his head. 

Ivan wanted to protest against his words, but it did make him feel better.

"Da, let's go eat." He didn't want to make it into a huge problem.

After a silent dinner, Arthur made sure to cheer him up. Preparing a lemon balm tea to distress Ivan, and read the Sherlock series until both were knocked out cold. 

As the midnight sun rose, illuminating the city for a few minutes. Arthur carefully retrieved his arm from under Ivan's body. Not wanting to wake him up, he stamped a kiss in his cheek. 

He left for work. 

The absence of Arthur grew colder on their bed. The Russian finally stood up and went on with his daily routines. 

He had to admit being the house partner is quite boring. All he does is clean and cook, but little could be done. His English isn't perfect he asks Arthur for help. For some reason, he refused to. 

Since then he found a class for immigrants teaching them to assimilate into the British society. 

Attending it for ten months he learns how to read and write in English. He didn't tell Arthur fear of the reason he refused to help. 

It was both a blessing and a curse to understand the people of England. His neighbors would engage him to amazing and mind opening conversations, but out in the streets, it was another story. 

The United Kingdom will join the war, appear every inch of the city. On the papers, the radio, and small talks he overheard. His heart raced once more, and tears threaten to erupt. 'It's all talk Ivan, don't believe them.' Arthur's voice calmed him down every time. 

The air was stuffy in the bedroom, the creaking bed, the moans, and the grunts close the gaps of silences. Pleasure washed over the couple, panting, Arthur pull out, laying beside his lover. Bringing him closer to him, Ivan rested his head on his chest.

"Vanya, I love you, and I wouldn't betray you for the world." Placing a kiss on his head.

"I love you too. Umm Artie?"

"Yes, Love."

"I know it's the bad time to ask, but I've always wanted children." He swift his finger in a circular motion on the Brits chests, to get him to his side.

"You know we can't have kids." He was baffled by such a demand, he also had the same feelings, but war is coming. 

"Why not Arthur." Tears mixing with the sweat on his cheeks, he stares at him.

"Because we're both males." He said calmly before bursting into laughter.

Ivan wasn't so pleased with the joke, out of embarrassment he threw him a pillow.

"Of course we can, but we have to adopt. Unless you want me to fuck you until you can bear children."

"No!" 

"We'll go to the adoption center on Sunday, Love." He felt his ribcage squish.

"Thank you! Thank you, Arthur!" 

The remaining days of the week the couple spent their time looking for the basic supplies: small bed, wooden cars, toy soldiers, a nursery books. 

Sunday approach and Ivan was hyper as the children in the orphanage. The walk to the building was dreadfully long for him, but he was happy.

"I'm so pleased to see you this glee, Vanya." 

"How can't I be. We're becoming a bigger family." 

Entering the red brick orphanage, Ivan's hearts burst with the love of a mother. Seeing the innocent children play with one another.

"May I help you, Gentlemen." A young blonde woman wearing a nurse dress. 

"We want to adopt a child, a child we can love and raise as our own." Ivan was proud of his English.

The Woman burst into unstoppable laughter. "Hilarious, but seriously in what may I assist you?" 

"We're serious, we want a child." Ivan felt his dreams slip through his fingers. 

"Well, I'm sorry Gentlemen, I won't let you."

"Why?" Ivan felt his tears running down taking his dream with them

"A child needs a father and a mother."

Arthur couldn't stand seeing their love denied by an ignorant.

"If single fathers and mothers can raise a child, so can we. Two parents are better than none." 

Ivan was surprised by Arthur's uproar, but he was glad to have him.

"A household with homosexual parents is dangerous." She wouldn't give up, and Arthur wouldn't either.

"It's very rich of you, the same orphanage that benefits from child labor. Don't you dare deny it I've seen some these faces out there risking their lives when they could've been children, playing, and happy." His chest rose heavily. 

The Woman didn't have anything to say, because one can't justify the exploitation of children. She nodded and took a pile of paper, telling them where to sign and important notes.

Hours of paperwork past by, it was time to choose their child. They greeted them with curiosity.

"Are you going to adopt one of us?" The small child tugged on Ivan's trench coat. He turned with a happy smile, kneeling to see face to face.

"Yes, we are." Rubbing his red hair.

"You should adwopt Peter." Pointing a the blonde child in the bed.

"He is rweally sick." 

Ivan gave a farewell hug, the red hair and scar child. Headed for Arthur.

"Sweetheart, one of the children requested we should adopt little Peter." 

"That's funny Love the other children told me the same thing." 

Both sat in the next bed of the sickly child. Ivan gave a little chuckle.

"What is it, Love?"

"He looks like you." Reaching for his hand, placing a small kiss.

"You're right. We should introduce ourselves."

Caressing the small child's back, Peter rubbed his eyes and look at the couple.

"Hello" giving a weak smile 

"Hello, I'm Ivan Kirkland, and this small man i-"

"Oi, I'm not that short."

"He's my husband Arthur Kirkland."

"Are you going to adopt me?"

Ivan smiled "Would you want us to."

"Very much." 

Peter was in bad shape, he was overwork and poorly fed. Arthur and Ivan nurse him back to health, slowly their son was running and jumping around the house. They were happy as a family, they reported the orphanage. 

"Peter is time for school."

Ivan was always so kind, he was the parent Peter would run off to for protection from the scoldings of Arthur. 

"Do I have to go." pulling his blanket over his head. 

"Yes, you do young man." Arthur took care of the tough love part, making sure Peter grows up as well manner man. 

"Hurry, get dress. I made chocolate chip flapjacks!" 

Ivan bribes him with sweets to get him to do something.

"You too Mister." 

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Two months have passed by time, the war had people tense. August 3, 1917, Germany invaded Belgium. A country England promise to protect. Walking to the groceries store he holds his son close to him. 

"Come on Peter let go quickly." Ivan picked the vegetables as Peter took an overload of fruits. 

They're were preparing for the worst. They pay up on the way out the Newspaper Boys was crowded by the people and their paper. "The United Kingdom Declares War on Germany'' He felt his heart dropped what he feared the most is happening he tightens his grip on Peter and walks back home.

Settling the bags of bountiful food he was visibly shaking.

"Peter go to your room and finish up your school project."

Trying calm himself he took the bottle of Vodka and pour some into his mouth. 

"Ivan, are you drinking?" Arthur took the bottle before things went out of hand. Ivan wasn't the type to drink of a sudden. He was worried, going through his thoughts did he forget an important day.

"Love, what's bothering you?"

"The UK declare war. What are we going to do? What if we're drafted? What will happen to our child? Where will he go?" Shaking, he collapses on the kitchen floor.

"Ivan!" Arthur quickly took charge, carrying him to bed as their wedding night. Laying Ivan down he fetches the nearest Doctor to examine him.

Appertanly he went to a state of shock and needed some rest. 

Hours went by, Arthur pacing around the room. He knew he had to hide his own fear for Ivan's sakes, he didn't want him to suffer more. He has gone through enough.

The rustling sounds of the sheets brought him back. Looking at his husband coming back along with his child still dreaming. Taking him his favorite tea to ease him.

"Are you alright, Love." Checking his forehead for a fever.

"A little bit."

"Everything is going to be alright, Love there is nothing to panic about."

"What if we're separated?"

"I doubt it. They're going to draft the people from the colonies first, but the war will end before they get us. With the UK in the war, the Triple Entente will win."

"Papa you're awake!" Hugging him in glee. Peter was relief his Papa woke up, unlike his biological father.

"Did I alarm you, Sweetcakes?" 

"Yes, I thought you weren't going to wake up again."

"I would never leave you." Looking at Peter he lay a gentle fatherly kiss on his head. His father instincts kicked in, he was going to protect his child and his husband.

"As long we are united nothing is strong enough to break us apart," Arthur stated as he laid on the other side of the bed, having Peter in the middle. 

"Father is right, we will be together forever."

Two years past Arthur's words seem to hold. Until the end of January of 1916, the British military was low on men, Parliament passed a draft. Every single man was forced to join, lucky their marriage was accepted by the government. 

Later in the year, May became a month of hardship. 

"Vanya," he patted his legs signaling him to sit. 

Ivan wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. "Yes," he felt the pair of hands grope his ass.

"We're alone."

"So, we are." His hand tracing down the white silk collar shirt to his pants. Pulling it open, his hand reached for half-erected cock. 

Stroking it to full erection. Arthur brought him closer biting into the pale shoulder, kissing the man's scars. Grunting, Ivan kneels between his legs. Taking the head in, swirling his tongue around it, penetrating the tiny hole.

"Bloody hell, you're good at this." Moaning between the words. He gripped the silver hair to keep him from leaving. 

A loud knock interrupted their time together. 

"Ignore it. Keep going." 

Opening his mouth wider he took all of Arthur's cock. The hot muscle wrapped around him sending shocks of ecstasy up his spine. 

The knocking came. "Open up!" 

Arthur and Ivan quickly tidy themselves, the man shouted he's from the Military Service. 

Ivan looked at him with a worried look, Arthur gave a huge breath opening the door. A man with a clip of papers. 

"Parliament passed another draft. Now men from the age of 21-50 married or single must report."

Ivan was shaking again his nightmares came back to hunt them. 

"But we are with child," Arthur exclaimed.

"Well, one has to go. When you decide who leaves, fill out these papers. Failing to report may end up in execution."

"Uh... Thank you, officer." 

Closing the door behind him, he bangs his head against the oak door. He didn't want to go against his words, he promised them they would be together. 

Ivan laid in coach with his knees to his chest letting out cries. Arthur looked down on him, he was frustrated, he didn't know where to turn.

"Shut up" His voice quake with anger and sadness. 

"All you do is cry, Ivan. We both knew this was going to happen we should've been preparing." Gripping his arms in desperation.

"You promised us we would be together." 

SMACK! Arthur had enough, he didn't want to be reminded of his broken words. 

"I'm sorry, Love! I didn't mean to!" He reached for him, Ivan ran off to the bedroom. 

'Nice going Arthur, you've ruined everything' 

He shook his head, took out his fountain pen and grabbed the sheet of paper. Staring at it he finally broke. Tears stain the seashell sheet, he was afraid of leaving his family and the war. Why does this has to happen to me, he whisper. 

It took him several minutes to start filling it out. 

Family Name Married  
Kirkland Arthur Yes 

Completing the form, he went back to Ivan ask for his forgiveness.

"Vanya, Love, I'm so sorry I laid a hand on you. I didn't know what came over me, I was frustrated and simply afraid. Please, I ask you for your forgiveness." He kissed his wedding ring, hoping he didn't have to leave them in bad terms. 

"Да, я прощаю тебя" 

"Thank you." tears fell on the golden ring. 

Men marched through the streets in two lines, across the city. Ivan with Peter on his shoulder were looking for their loved one. Ivan had a small gift for Arthur a Bible with family pictures: one of their wedding day, a family photo, and one of himself. And a whiskey flask. 

"There he is Papa!" He pointed towards the soldiers.

"Father! Over here!" He waved his arms insanely fast, Arthur couldn't miss his own son waving at him. Ivan took Peter down as soon his feet touch the floor he ran of, and so did Ivan. 

Arthur smiled for the first time in weeks. The boot camp wasn't cheerful in any way it was either you'll die in war or you'll lose yourself.

He picked up his son, and embrace him one more time. 

"How are you doing?"

"Great, I drew a picture of us at school." Handing the drawing to his father, he clings to him.

"Why do you have to go?"

"It's my duty to protect my coun- my family. I have to make sure you'll be safe to play outside with your friends."

"Artie," Ivan hugged his husband and child, the last family hug. 

"We'll miss you every day."

"So will I, Love."They kiss, it felt like their first. 

It's was the beginning of 1918, the Germans were weakening. Russia had a revolution forcing them to pull out from the war and giving land to the Germans. The world was against the Russian for abandoning their post in the Eastern front. 

Arthur gave a long sigh, admiring his spouse's picture. He was sitting in a mud cave in the trenches, he was struggling to survive the terrible conditions. There were rats everywhere, many of the men suffer from the trench foot, food was scarce, soldiers executed by their own, it was hell. 

"Oi, Arthur you been terribly quiet. What are you scared?" Alistair a redhead Scottish man had his fun teasing Arthur.

"No, why are you bothering me this time."

"Don't need to be an arse about it." He was fond of the English man, he was like a riddle waiting to be solved.

"Have yer held about the Mad Russian." One of the other soldiers started to cut the silence apart from the rain. All the men nodded no. 

"Well many say he's really imitating man, he took a whole German troop down all alone. They say it wasn't a fight but a massacre. He brought fear to those bastards, the way he kills bring men to insanity by the sight of it."

"He's one hell of a bloke," one said.

"Bunch of lies, it's to keep us English men motivated. Those Russians are cowards, thanks to them we're losing more men." Another exclaimed. 

"Well, I heard he was placed here, with us." he went on. 

Arthur gave a chuckle and regretted soon afterward. Alistair looked at him: "What's so funny."

He forces himself to look at him and gave a weak smile. "Nothing, it's just I know this Russian who's quite the opposite. In fact, he flees on the sight of a spider, but he's very charming and a calm person."

From the other side of the trench, Ivan was squeezing through the troops. Passing by soldiers cleaning their rifle, or slowly dying, he only stops to talk to those who look calm, asking them if they know about Arthur Kirkland. 

He was lucky to find someone who did, and relief he went to the resting cave. 

Alistair leaned forward. "What was your relationship with this Russian?"

"What's with all the questions, mate." Arthur had been keeping his family a secret and was tired of making up a fake girl to please his peers.

"Very well you ask for this. He's my husband, and we have a son as well."

"I knew you were a fa-" a leather fist connected with his jaw. Everyone took their weapons out ready to put him down. When the small candle lighted his face Arthur dropped his rifle.

"Ivan?!" 

"Artie" 

Arthur signal the men to leave them alone. He saw the last man leave, he kisses his lover like never before. Forcing himself to stop before he started to strip his love.

"Arthur I missed you."

"You're the Mad Russian?"

They took hours catching up ignoring the explosions from no man's Land.

"What happened to Peter?" He was worried he send back him to the orphanage. 

"Don't worry I found a sweet couple in Sweden a neutral country. They promised us to care Peter for us until we return. I felt miserable when I left him behind. I miss him so much, every moment I wonder what's he doing." Tears dripped down the snow pale skin.

"I'm sure he's living alright. I still have the drawing of our child." he took out his Bible and took the worn paper out, handing it to Ivan.

"He turned eight last week, Arthur, I can't believe he grew so fast." 

"I can't believe the Mad Russian is you." He covers Ivan hands with his, maintaining warmth between them.

"I had to do what I needed to survive, I needed to be with you."

"I love you" Ivan grinned and gave the kiss, those words meant the world to him.

"I love you too."

 

"THIS IT CHAPS WE GOING TO NO MAN'S LAND!" 

Arthur Kirkland 

Place of Birth: London

Date of Birth: May 17, 1891

Date of Death: August 28, 1918

Cause of Death: Typhus Fever


End file.
